How to get a boyfriend Rouge style!
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: Cream has a hard time impressing Tails, so Rouge along with the slightly less confident Amy steps into helps. But in the end, they all teach each other some important lessons of there own.. Rated T for crude humor and occansional swearing.
1. And so it begins

Disclamier: I owe nothing..except.

Also in as it is in most of my stories it is set on earth, but with no humans. Just mobians..on earth..Get it? Ok if you don't your _pretty_ dumb.

Rouge: 21

Amy: 18

Cream: 14

XxXxXxXxXxx

Rouge walked along the pavement in red high heels, black skinnys and a red tube top which might as well be a swimsuit top, blowing a bubble with her bubblebum with every few steps and listening to 'Milkshake' through the headphones of her ipod.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to yard and there _like_, it's better than yours, damn _right _it's better than yours, I can teach _you_ but I'd have to.." she trailed off when she saw a sniffling little rabbit sitting on the edge of the road with tears running down her face. The site could put a puppy on an animal cruelty advert to shame.

"..charge."

Cream was so caught up in sniffling and sobbing that she didn't notice Rouge. This annoyed her so she nudged her arm with her high heel.

Cream jumped looking like a rabbit in the headlights (heh heh (; )

"Oh *sniff* hi Rouge.."

Rouge sighed and took her headphones out which had changed to 'Sexy, naughty, bitchy me.' One of her favourite songs and wasn't happy with it being interupted.

"What's wrong Vanilla?"

Cream looked confused,

"Vanilla's my mum."

"Huh? _Really_, wow," she laughed.

Cream was a little pissed that Rouge didn't even know her name, especially since it wasn't that hard to remember. After all, she was named after her fur color and even more pissed that she had mistaken her for her mother.

"So what is wrong?" she said sitting down reluctantly, suddenly glad she decided to wear her black jeans instead of her white skirt which Amy told her was 'closer to a belt'.

"Oh you don't care," she sniffled.

Of course I care!" she said loudly making Cream jump..again, "Now tell your aunt Rouge, no wait aunt makes me sound old."

"Not really, my friend became an aunt when she was seven," she said wiping some snot away with her sleeve which Rouge looked upon with disgust.

She took a fresh tissue from her pocket and handed it to the girl,

She sniffed,

"Thanks Rouge."

She blew into the white tissue paper, making a sound which sounded similar to an elephant... sneezing.

"Oh ok...so tell aunt Rouge what's got you all gloomy."

"Well..I wanna asked Tails out, but he says 'no, sorry'," doing her best Tails voice.

Rouge gasped making Cream jump..again.

"That's horrible, terrible," she said dramatically.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! Why?"

"Oh it's just you..never mind."

Rouge raised an perfectly shaped eyebrow, but decided to not to press the matter any further.

"Cream, tomorow, me and Amy are gonna teach you the ways of boys and how to get that one special boy you want," she winked.

"Amy?"

"Yes, believe me she's good at this stuff now. Especially since Sonic and Silver have been fighting over her recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I mean..why don't boys fight over me?"

Cream smiled at her in admiration,

"Nearly every boys head turns round when you pass Rouge, so you have nothing to worry about."

Rouge beamed,

"Thanks darling, flattery will get you everywhere," she said winking again, "Cioa Cream, meet me at the Sunny hearts Cafe tomorow at 4, Amy will be there too."

Before Cream could reply Rouge had already plugged her headphones into her ears and was strutting down the street singing quitely,

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't chaaa.."

Cream dusted her purple hoody off as she stood up, wondering what had happen and what excuse she could think up to get out of it.

XxXxXxXx

Yay for 3 slutty song refrences in 1 chapter! Please review, please. I honest won't be bothered continue if I don't get atleast 1 review, even if I get like 999999999999999999991 hits. So please do, ok?

Also need male oc to hit on Cream, will be quite a big part or a meduim. I would create one of my own, but I hate using my own ocs. It's funnier using over peoples anyway. Of course it won't matter if I don't get any reviews - _-' So you know, apperance, personailty, species, what not, oh and name and age of course.

Review :)


	2. Flirting

Disclamier: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. VioletAssassin owns Trae the fox and owns Sport the hedgehog and XwHiTeChoCoLaTeX owns Tommy the Mangoose.

Sport-14

Tommy-15

Trae-14

Also change to Amy's age: 17 instead of 18

XxXxxXXxXx

"Them little brats," Rouge hissed as she checked the time on her blackberry curve.

Amy entered the shop dressed in white demin short shorts, with brown furry boots with ballballs swingin at the side with thick thigh high beige stockings and a cropped white cardigan with nothing underneath exposing just the right amount of stomach and breast to prying eyes with her hair tied up into two low curled ponytails which hung over her shoulder trailed down her chest.

"Who?"

"You and Cream," she said slamming her phone down on the table, pouting angrily.

Amy rolled her, sitting down,

"Why?"

"You're late, 2 pm you was meant to be here, 2 pm!"

Amy took her phone out her pocket (another blackberry) checked the time and squinted,

"And it's 2:04."

"4 minutes of my life I'll never get back!"

Amy sighed,

And wheres the other little bratling?" Rouge said, very close to a break down.

"Dunno."

Rouge growled at Amy's ignorance.

A yellow tiger walked up to there table,

"Um are you gonna order something? I mean It's not me it's the boss and all but it's a policy that you have to order something if you gonna sit.." he said not wanting to upset the most attractive girls he'll see for a long time.

Amy smiled,

"_He's kinda cute,_" she thought.

"I don't care about the _policy_," she said mocking his voice, "Were waiting for a friend and then were be off."

"But miss-"

"Ummmm did I stutter when I talked!"

"U-um no.."

"Well then!"

Amy took pity on the boy,

"Please can we have 3 cokes please? 1 diet, 1 cherry, 1 normal? Thanks."

The tiger gave her a thankful smiled and walked off,

"Why did you do that?" Rouge asked with her mouth hanging open.

"I'm thirsty, and it was getting boring."

Rouge sighed and spun round when she heard the shop bell ring,

"Oh here she is! The little diva herself."

Cream raised an eyebrow, she didn't look very diva-ish with her blue wash skinny jeans, tattered yellow flats and purple sweatshirt.

"Oh don't gave me that look," Rouge hissed.

The waitor came back with the cokes. Rouge made a big show of snatching it out of his hand before he could put it on the table.

"E-enjoy," he muttered and couldn't get away fast enough.

"Hey Cream," Amy smiled sipping her cherry coke.

"Hiya," Cream smiled back sipping hers.

"Oh well this is nice! Considering you're _9 _minutes late!"

"Sorry Rouge," she said trying her hardest to sound like she cared.

Rouge let out along forceful sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Anyway let's forget all that now," she said clearing her throat like a dad in his mid 40's would, "I've decided that before you go in for the strawberry cheesecake, you might as well pace yourself on the fruit salad first."

"...What?" Cream asked clearly confused.

"You should flirt with tons of boys before your sink your teeth into Tails. I mean obviously them boys don't mean nothing, but it's good practice."

"That's a great idea!" Amy said excitedly.

"Thanks, I know!"

Cream raised her eyebrows.

"So where do boys Cream's age hang out. Where could we find loads of boys around 14?" Rouge pondered.

"The skate park?" Cream asked.

"I got it! The skate park! There be buckets of boys your age to flirt with there!"

"I don't know how to flirt.." Cream mumbled.

"Yes Cream, that's why we're taking you," she said quitely, "Jesus Christ, keep up would ya'!" she said louder.

XxXxxXxXXxX

The trio arrived at the skatepark sooner than expected.

"Ughh look at this place," Rouge said scrunching her noise and glaring at a red hedgehog who eyed her gold high heels and black leather pants with raised eyebrows and lingered on her bust.

"It looks kinda cool," Amy mumbled eyeing the graffiti on the wall with admiration.

Cream felt very at home here, she didn't need to worry about apperance, or how scruffy her shoes were or how her jeans bagged at the knees.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hey bro ski," said a powder blue fox wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and red sneakers with a matching top and wearing a noticable diamond stud in his left ear and nudged his friend Tommy.

"Yeah, what?" said A black mangoose with redwearing a white top with blue jeans and white nike high tops.

"Check out the babes over there.."

Trae looked over at the trio,

"Woah," he said in awe, "Wouldn't mind being stuck in an elevator with them.."

The 2 continued to stare to there hearts content,

"Hey what are you two staring at?" a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes said, wearing a base ball cap, black basket ball shoes with a sporty looking white polo shirt and black shorts.

Tommy (the mangoose) just pointed to the three who were currently staring at a bunch of skaters fly up and down the ramps.

"Don't you two have any respect for girls at all?"

"The white ones boobs might as well just be out.." Tommy said not tearing his gaze away.

"I know right," Trae said.

"Ugh," Sport said (yellow hedgehog) in disgust, _"Although they are hot.." _his mind added.

XxXxXxXXx

"Ok, turning my cute boy radar on," Rouge scanned the skatepark and stopped when she saw the trio of boys staring at her intently, "Beep beep beep!"

Sport looked away but the other two smirked,

"There you go Cream, I'll be right back," Rouge totterted off in her high heels and approached the 3 boys.

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully.

"Sup," Trae said.

"Wagwarn?" Tommy smiled.

"Um hi," Sport blushed.

"I was wondering if you lovely boys could assist me for a few minutes."

"That depends doll face," Trae said smirking.

Rouge just stared at him for a moment and blinked before brushing it off,

"Heh heh, cute.. Anyway my friend over there, the lil bunny...Well she's having boys problems and well me being the gorgeous boy magnet I am want to teach her the art flirting."

"Yeah, and?" Tommy said impatiently.

"Can you 3 boys come and flirt with her?"

"W-what?" Sport asked nervously.

"Oh yeah sure!" Trae said loudly.

"She's hot," Tommy added.

"Great, come along boys," Rouge smiled and Tommy and Trae smiled.

Rouge noticed one was missing and turned back,

"You too cutie," she said smiling at Sport, he blushed and followed.

"Hey Cream!" Rouge called loudly.

Cream lazily turned her head in her direction,

"Oh no.."

Amy giggled.

"These 3 boy-" Rouge began,

"Hey cutie, what's your sign," Tommy said appearing at her side and putting an arm round her shoulder.

"Virgo.."

"Wow, now with a face like that I find it hard to believe."

"Tommy!" Sport said narrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"What man! Can't you see I'm trying to flirt here? God!"

Tommy rolled his eyes,

"So what's you name?" Trae said appearing at her other side,

"Cream," she sniffed, "Rouge just said that a minute ago."

Rouge cringed,

"_Stiff and awkward as a boner in public! God shes gonna need work and lots of it. I do enjoy a challenge though, lucky for her scrawny little ass." _she thought.

"I think you should leave her alone now.." Sport said quietly.

Cream sent him a thankful smile.

"Nah allow that! I'm having fun," Tommy said, "With Creamy here."

Trae laughed,

"Hah, Creamy.."

"No boys don't stop, this is helping her get over her shyness," Rouge smiled slyly.

"Don't you think there getting a little too close," Amy whispered to the pasty bat.

"I'm shy too," Sport said...shyly (Ha)

"Not yet," Rouge whispered to Amy.

"We all know your shy Sport," Trae said wrapping his arm round tighter around Cream making her squeal.

"Yeah innit," Tommy agreed.

"Ok guys," Sport warned in a gentle tone,"I'm not that shy.."

"Oh yeah?" Trae challenged, "Are you not shy enough to this?" and without warning he reached round to Cream's rear end and brushed over it.

"Hey!" she shouted in suprise and fell back in the process, but Tommy caught her,

"Or this?" Tommy said and licked her on the cheek.

"Ewww! Oh my god! What the hell!"

Sport just stood there gobsmacked, before muttering something about no respect for women.

"Ok boys," Rouge giggled nervously flicking her hair back, "You're getting a tad too close."

"Yeah your right sorry," Tommy said obviously not caring, "Come Trae we'll kick!"

Trae sent Cream a wink and a peace out sign, Sport sent her a more sympathetic smile,

"Sorry about that Cream," he said.

"It's ok," she said blushing violently.

He smiled again before running off,

"Hey guys wait!"

"Woooo," Amy and Rouge chanted.

"Shut up!" Cream said but smiled gentlely.

The 3 walked out of the skatepark,

"You know Cream, that did technically count as flirting," Rouge said thoughtfully.

"Sexual harrasment, flirting, same thing," Amy said jokingly.

"Yeah, it was a bit dodgy, but I bet they wouldn't dare do that if you flirted back with them, they'd respect you a bit more more...and if you have the right clothes!" Rouge said, her eyes lighting up with the sudden idea.

"What?" Cream asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Honey, I mean the way dress is probably only 1 step from a tramp on the streets," she snorted.

"Rouge!" Cream shouted.

"That wasn't nice Rouge," Amy added.

"I'm just saying the truth and the truth hurts. But you know, no pain no gain so I'll be even more blunt, you dress like shit. You choose all the wrong colours for your fur colour, those trousers, makes you look like you have no ass, the tops make you look like you have no boobs and this," she said pulling a limp strand of shoulder length hair, "Needs to be dealt with."

Cream looked hurt and who could blame her?

"Ok, I get it..I'll just go crawl in a hole now shall I?"

"Cream, Rouge doesn't mean it in a horrible way it's just..." Amy sighed and continued her pep/motherly talk, "Your such a pretty girl and your not shining to your full potential. Only half or maybe one tenth," Amy smiled sweetly.

Cream perked up a bit,

"I guess some new clothes could be kinda cool," she said smiling.

"Great! Heh, I'll pay, since your 14 and your working class," she said smugly.

"And what are you Rouge, spend-daddy-under-the-table-and-not-lift-a-finger-class?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

"You got it in 1 pinky," she winked.

XxXxxXXxX

Please do review!


	3. The party part 1

Disclamier: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

XxXxXxx

Cream sighed sadly,

"How in chaos did I get dragged into all of this?" she muttered to herself.

She currently sat on a bus on the way to the famous Emerald gardens shopping centre, to shop for 'non trampy' clothes. She knew that Rouge would deem the outfit she was wearing not good enough and sigh and roll her eyes and consistantly stare at her with a pained expression until they departed. She liked it though, dark blue baggy jeans with a red hoody and some nike trainers which she has scrubbed extra hard with a wet wipe to try and reduce the mud.

Her thoughts drifted to Amy and Rouge. Her helpers. _Yeah right.._

She knew it was mostly Rouge and Amy was being dragged along because well... Cream knew for a fact that Rouge didn't actually want to be alone with her. Amy was just there ticket to non awkwardness.

Rouge certainly knew what she was doing, or_ looked_ like she did.

And then there was Amy, she always had so much going on. She was always on her phone or laughing and giggling about something and her social life seem to be her only life. There was so much drama with Amy and her friends outside the sonic team (which no longer exsisted since Eggman retirement) Cream had the pleasure of meeting some of Amy's friends, her closest one being Penny. Amy worked as a bartender at some bar somewhere, which explains all the connections she has.

Cream was snapped out of her thoughts when she jerked forward at the bus's sudden halt, It took her moment to realise that this was her stop and hurried out the door.

The bus drove off and Cream instantly felt the cold. It was the middle of november, yesterday had been fairly hot by chance but people were brought back to the harsh reality of winter.

Cream smiled at the thought of it snowing has she walked towards across the road to the shopping centre. Walking to the food shop with her mum because the car refused to work in such conditions and drinking hot chocolate when they got in or frolicking around with the neighbours kids.

"_And better still_," she thought slyly, _"I bet you couldn't do much flirting or shopping when theres 5 inches of snow on the ground._"

XxXxXxxXxXxX

"Ahh there she is," Rouge grinned, "And on time too!"

Rouge was dressed in her glittery glory, much to Cream's dismay. Purple heels with a glittery purple halter and white jeans.

"Wheres Amy?" Cream asked.

Rouge pointed over to a near by fountain, Amy was talking to Wave.

"I can't believe Mina would say something like that," Amy gushed, "And to Fiona too!"

"I know right! And it's all over Scourge, ugh," Wave said in disgust, shifting her postion into a typical teenage pose, all her weight on to one hip with her arms crossed, "Scourge isn't even worth fighting over, I mean he's not even hot, he's creepy, he looks like a rapist to me, apparently he grabbed Sally's ass," she continued.

"That's so gross!" Amy cried.

"I know right, but I bet Sally liked it." Wave responded primly.

"You think?" Amy aske curiously.

"Yeah well obviously, Sally is like the towns bike. Everyones had a ride, I mean _I_ heard that she even did it with Shade, just for fun, she wanted to do it with a girl to see what it was like," Wave snorted.

Cream cringed in disgust although she knew the statement was unlikely to be true, Rouge wasn't listening just staring at her phone screen. It was turned off, she'd forgotten her compact mirror and she needed to look at herself at least every half an hour or so.

"Umm Rouge.." Cream said tapping her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I need to be home by 3."

"Huh? Oh right!" she said sliding her phone back into her pocket, "Amy! Hurry up, Cream needs to be in by 3!"

A couple of pre-tweens past them and gave Rouge a weird look, the leader sniggered and muttered something to her crew which made them all laugh a bit too loudly and wildly so it looked fake,

"Run along to your mummies kiddies, it's not safe to walk around without an adult," she said in mock concern.

The girls scowled and flounced off.

"I'm here," Amy said smiling, "Sorry, I was just catching up with Wave."

Amy wore a white long sleeved top, a brown bodywarmer, royal blue jeggings and black uggs with her hair done in a braid down her left side.

"I can't stand Wave," Rouge sniffed.

"Wave can't stand you," Amy said matter-of-factly.

"She's jealous of my looks and because Jet keeps flirting with me," Rouge declared flicking her white hair back with a flurish.

"No, because you pushed her off her air board in a race," Amy said in the same tone.

Rouge sighed,

"Shut. up."

"I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!"

Amy sighed and the trio walked around in silence, until Rouge broke it.

"Oh this is the perfect store for you! Come on!" Rouge cried and dragged her into a stylish looking store called 'Unique origins'.

The shop was kinda small, it was red with black crown patterns on the wall with multiple mirrors. Cream dreaded mirrors, not wanting to see what she looked like knowing it would make her paranoid. Out of site, out of mind was her opinion.

Rouge has sprung into action, lobbing a pair of black skinny jeans with silver crowns on the pockets and a red button up blouse with black heart buttons and some red flat. Amy had handed her a pearl necklace and a red hair ribbon.

"Um girls," Cream began.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Where a bit busy picking you non trampy clothes," Rouge finished.

"All these clothes look really nice, and expensive.."

Rouge sighed as she locked through a pile of clothes and picked out a navy sweater with purple hearts all over it,

"I said I'd pay for everything," she said as Amy threw her over a cupcake necklace, "Didn't I Amy? Didn't I say that?"

"Yes, Rouge you said that," she reasurred.

"Yes, I remember but-"

"Trust me hun, all that stuff you got there, I get 4 times as my pocket money. So don't worry, stop whining and let me spoil you."

"She won't take no for an answer," Amy added.

"That's right. God you act like getting stuff without doing anything is bad," she scoffed.

"Actually," she started as a scarf hit her face, "I feel a lot better when I've worked for something, it's makes me appreciate it more."

"Yeah yeah whatever saint Cream," Rouge said, "We're done anyway, that's enough from this store I think."

"_For this store!_" Cream thought.

The 3 girls made there way to a checkout where Rouge swiped her credit card proudly and smiled in satisfaction when they were out of the store and Cream was holding two shopping bags.

Cream felt a little weird though, it was like that time a couple years back when her super rich, posh grandma had decided to get in touch finally after 9 years and she had litterally broke the bank on Cream, thinking she was like most 9 year olds who could be brought. Little Cream knew better though and refused to go shopping with her again which made the elder rabbit look down her nose at her and ironically deem her 'stuck up'.

"You can wear that to my party tonight," Rouge smiled smugly.

"What party?" Cream asked dreading the answer, hoping that she meant a little get together with her, Amy and a very few amount of other people.

"My super banging extreme house party of course!"

Cream paled,

"It's gonna be jokes!" Rouge said excitedly.

"And everyones going to be there! Sonic, Knuckles, Mina, Charmy, Vector, Tails, Wave, Shade and well the list goes on and on, but you get the idea," Amy said with equal excitment.

"_Did she just say...Tails?_" Cream thought.

"And it will be a great chance to impress Tails," Rouge winked.

"_Yep, she did_."

"Do I have to come?"

"Of course," Rouge cried.

"You make it sound like you don't want to come," Amy said like the idea was an alien concept.

"Trust me Cream, you haven't lived until you've come to one of my house parties!" Rouge boasted.

"Haha can you remember last time, when your neighbours called the police," Amy giggled.

"Police?" Cream squeaked.

"And all that sweet beer!" Rouge hooted.

"Beer?" Cream squeaked.

"Don't worry Cream, were not gonna make you drink any beer," Amy said squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah," Rouge scoffed, "We won't."

"Oh yeah..." Amy said softly.

"What?" Cream said anxiously.

She hadn't drunk beer before, and she didn't want to, she was happy being a 'good girl'. The thought of breaking the law seemed so scary.

"Chanel Breaker.." Rouge said.

"One of me and Rouge's meutral friend," Amy added.

"Yeah, and?"

"Everyone knows her, she's like a celeb only not a celeb," Rouge said.

Cream just stared at them both,

"I'm not getting no where...Can you please just cut to the point!"

Amy sighed,

"Chanel is the meanist, cruelist most popular girl like..ever! She has a super rich dad and her mums like a WAG. She always comes to Rouge's parties and she's the one that always causes havoc. If she sees that you're not drinking any alcohol she'll pounce on you and turn everyone against you...and you're a pretty easy target anyway, no offense."

"Fine! Then I just won't come," Cream said firmly.

"No, you're coming," Rouge said, "You just gotta ditch the innocent little girl act, theres gonna be so many cool people at my party!"

Cream let out a sigh,

"You're scared I'll embarass you?"

"No!...yes, but I'm saying it for you're benefit too! This is an expirence for you! You're getting out for once instead of staying at home with _mummy_!"

"Rouge!" Amy cried.

"What? She has to be told! She's fourteen! Fourteen! She has no social life what so ever for god sake! she shouted attracting attention.

Cream got really angry this time,

_"How dare she!"_ she thought.

"For your information Rouge, I like staying at home with _mummy_! She's the only thing I've got, I haven't got any friends! At school, no one even talks to me! I don't have any friends to go out with! Yeah maybe it is my fault for being shy or unsocialble but everythings ok when I go home and my mum's waiting for me!"

Rouge mouth hung open,

"Unlike you! I bet you have no relationship with your parents at all! You probably go to them for money and that's it! You don't care after that! They might as well just be two cash machines, two objects that you use!"

"W-well yeah, maybe I'm not as close to my parents as I should be but..." she trailed off scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Amy looked nervous and hopped on one leg to the other as if she needed to pee,

"So you do realise! But you don't care!" Cream shouted.

Rouge sighed,

"No not really, it's the way they brung me up I guess..."

"They brung you up to only value the material things and always judge people! By the way dress or there hair or maybe there body or maybe how much money they have!"

"So I like nice clothes..." she said winding a snowy lock round her matching finger.

"It's not just that! It's all you think about! These last couple of days you've mentioned my clothes so many times! I dress like this for two reasons! One because I feel comfortable in them and two because I don't care how I look, as long as I'm nice in the inside I'm fine! I don't even want to look in mirrors because I just don't care! But with you..everytime we pass a shop window you have to have a little look! Just how gorgeous you are! And you know it and that's all you care about, that's where all you confidence comes from! A bet if you were some hideous old hag, you wouldn't be such an ego maniac! It doesn't come from inside of you! It comes from the fact that you know that all the boys are staring and that all the girls are jealous!"

Cream huffed and blew a strand of beige hair from her face.

Rouge bit her lip and looked sideways, willing for people to stop staring. Amy was toying with her phone, letting her hair sheild her face.

Cream just glared,

"And don't worry, I won't embarass you either..I won't be coming!"

And she turned on her heels and stalked off.

XXXxxXxXxXXxXxX

Cream huffed again as she stepped on to the bus and found a seat at the back. Why was she _still _angry? She had got all that off her chest and still she wanted to punch the elderly couple infront of her for just rambling on about what they were having for dinner tonight.

What made her even more angry was that she had walked out with the shopping bags, it would've been a lot more dramatic if she had thrown them on the floor. She was so caught up on telling Rouge off that she forgot they were in her hands and walked out the mall with them. She couldn't begin to imagine what that looked like. Emotionly breaking the white mobain women and then running off with the clothes she had brought her.

Cream sighed again and rested her head in her hand and felt a pang of guilt.

_"I'm sure she'll bounce back and become her usual arrogant self again, I bet she isn't even upset. Probably just getting ready for her 'super banging extreme houseparty'." _ she thought.

XxXXXxxXxXxXxXx

**MEANWHILE...**

"I can't believe she would say such things," Rouge sniffed as she shoved another crispy cream doughnut that they brought on the way back as soon as Rouge shock wore off and her anger faded and her depression settled.

Amy sighed and nibbled at a doughnut contently.

"I mean..it wouldn't be so bad..*sniffle* but everythings she said was so...true!" and she broke out into fresh tears, burying her head in her pillow.

Amy rubbed her back absently,

_"Thanks alot Cream, now I've gotta deal with her. Uggh she's so annoying when she's like this," _she thought.

"Come on Rouge, it's only 3 hours until your party, let's get ready."

XxXxXXxXXxXxXx

As soon as Cream arrived home she ran upstairs, chucked her bags next to her wardrobe, sat on her bed and pouted.

She sighed, her anger was higher now. She had just realised what Rouge had said to her was true. Everyone fourteen year old girl needed friends, but she didn't even have one person she could consider remotely a friend . She had no social life. And she hadn't realised it until now, but it bothered her.

She grabbed her red diary and fluffy blue pen and flipped to an empty page.

_Dear Diary_

_Social lifes are things you create for yourselves. They don't just happen. You have to work to create one and they can be enjoyable. But the trick is to not let your social life_

Cream paused and her eyes lit up with realisation,

_become your only life. Rouge's social life is to big and mine is too small. We both need to find a balance to be happy._

She closed the book and eyed the bags near her wardrobe.

"Mum can I go to a party!" she called.

"What time!"

"9:00!"

"To what!"

"Like 11:00!"

"No way! I'm not having my baby partying until 11:00! Who's party is it!"

"Rouge's!"

"Nuh uh! No way, sorry Cream! Theres just no way!"

Cream sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"I'll show Rouge! I'll prove her wrong, I'll show her just how fun and sociable I can be, I'll make her eat her words."_ she whispered

Cream emptied the bags onto the floor and searched through them. Finding some black skinny jeans and a white sparkley tank top and some red shiny flats.

Her mum was downstairs watching some comedy program, by the sounds of it.

She sighed and tip toed into her mothers room, grabbed her curling iron that she hadn't used for so long and some of her make-up.

She squealed as she heard her mothers footsteps come up the stairs and ran in her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ok how hard can all this stuff be?" she said holding up the curling wand with a small smile.

XxXxXxxXxxXxXxx

Amy did a little spin in the mirror and smiled. She wore black high heeled ankle boots with white knee high socks and a white pleated plaid mini skirt with black lace at the bottom and stopped around her upper thigh with a sleeveless white shirt, her hair was done up in a messy high ponytail and she wore little makeup.

She turned round to see Rouge was slumped on the bed.

"Rouge!"

"What?" she said her mouth full of doughnut.

"You said you were getting ready!"

"Mmmm," she groaned frowning, "Call of the party."

"It's 30 minutes before the party! How am I meant to do that!"

Rouge groaned something inaudiable,

"What!" Amy shouted.

"Don't shout!" she whimpered.

She sighed,

"Excuse me Rouge," she said in a soft cute voice, "but um what did you say?"

"I said find a way!" Rouge shouted angrily.

Amy gasped and jumped back.

"Chaos," the pink hedgehog muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Rouge.." she began in her normal tone, "Can you imagine the shame Chanel would put you to when she finds out you canceled your party?"

Rouge looked alarmed and stared at the girl standing in front of her curled up form on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Ya' know...the facebook statues, the blackberry pms, the tweets...she might even post a video on youtube about it, she might even make up a story as to why you canceled..." she said flicking her hair back.

Rouge blinked before getting up and running over to her closet, she swung it open and her eyes sparkled, grinning like a chesire cat.

XxxXxxXxXx

Cream smiled.

She was dressed in her jeans, top and shoes with her hair curled so it hung above her shoulders with black eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss.

_"Now, for phase 2."_

Cream ripped a page out of her maths book and grabbed a pen from her bedside table,

_Dear Mum_

_I've gone to Rouge's party._

_Sorry x 999,99999999999_

_Love from Cream_

She grasped the paper in her hand and tip toed down stairs, holding her breath, afraid to breathe. Fully grown rabbits had 10 times the senses of any other mobian species, so the slightest slip up and she would be grounded faster than you could say 'Epic fail.' Of course she was going to be anyway, she was just glad her mother didn't know Rouge address.

Cream heard heavy breathing from the living room, she peaked round to see her pretty, young looking mother asleep on the sofa, her arms crossed and her back straight.

"No, I'm totally single..A MILF? Oh you charmer," she heard her mother mutter in her sleep.

Cream sniggered and threw a hand over her mouth, she put the note on the coffee table located in the hall and grabbed her black duffel coat from the beg. She took a deep breathe and opened the door cautiously and shut it gently.

Rouge only lived a couple of streets away, so hopefully she wasn't going to be too late.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

"Aaaaand," she grabbed a silver bangle and slipped on her wrist, "done!"

Rouge was dressed in a black mini dress with a grey cropped short sleeved jacket and sliver heels, she had straightened her hair so it went to her shoulders and wore lots of make-up.

"I feel much better now!" she said tucking a strand of pale hair behind her large ear and grinning showing off her straight teeth which matched her fur.

Amy giggled as the door bell rung,

"You go get it Ames.." Rouge said pouting and posing in the mirror.

"It's your house!" she scoffed.

"Just go, be a good girl, run along," she said in a prim tone.

_"Her mode depends on the way she dresses. Heh, I can't imagine what she'd be like on her wedding day.." _Amy thought as she made her way down the stairs.

She opened the door and rolled her eyes,

"Hi Fiona," she muttered, looking her up and down, she wore a bright pink micro mini dress which showed off loads of cleavage and clashed painfully with her fur and thigh high white boots.

Fiona ignored her and stepped through,

"Where is everybody?"

Amy sighed,

"You're the first here..."

"Oh.. right.." she smiled fakely.

Amy pursed her lips before rushing upstairs,

"Who is it?"

"The slut," she muttered.

"Wave? Already?"

"No..Fiona," she said with venom.

"Oh no no no!"

"What!" Amy said, suprised at her friends sudden outburst.

"Don't leave her down there alone! She'll steal something!"

Amy raised an eyebrow,

"Pot kettle black?"

"Shut it missy! Just quickly go make her a drink or something!"

Amy sighed and walked out of her room,

"And don't do anything to it!" she shouted after her.

The door bell rang again,

"Oh thank Chaos!" she whispered relieved that she wouldn't have to be alone with Fiona for any longer.

She opened the door to see one of her bestfriends, Penny.

Penny was a bronze hedgehog with brown eyes and had meduim length hair which she wore on one side (her right) and black stylish glasses. She wore a white strapless top with black 3/4 lengths and white heels.

"Amy!"

"Penny!"

The two hugged each other and smiled making Fiona scoff.

"Hows you?" Penny smiled.

"I'm good! You never guess what Wave told me earlier today," Amy said widening her eyes and lowering her voice.

Amy proceded to tell Penny about her afternoon, repeating word for word what Wave had told her.

"No way!" Penny squealed.

"I know right!"

Fiona muttered a swear word and made her way into Rouge's fancy kitchen, she opened the fridge and found a bottle of champange,

"Ummm.." Amy said craning her neck, watching Fiona pour herself some of the expensive drink into the equally expensive crystal wine class with the elegant swirling design, she decided to leave her be and went back to Penny.

"Who is she?" Penny whispered making a face.

"Ugghh.._Fiona_."

"She looks so dumb, pink does not go with brown fur..No way. That's why I never wear it," Penny whispered to Amy all the same time eyeing the girl in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're lucky Amy, your fur goes with everything. Oh except brown," she added quickly.

Amy giggled and grinned.

"Rouge! Are you gonna be much longer?" Amy shouted.

"No!" she shouted.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen, Fiona had dropped the glass on the floor by accident and was gasping like she had been stuck underwater for 5 minutes.

"My boots! These cost 100 rings! Ohhhh," she whined, near tears.

"Amy! That better not have been one of my crystal wine glasses!" Rouge shouted.

Amy's eye widened,

"Um..no! It was one of your...glass ones!"

"It sounded like crystal breaking then!"

"No it was glass!"

Fiona and Penny stared at her,

"She's got like 3 more boxes of them things in her basement she's not gonna miss it," the young pink hedgehog said as she grabbed a broom and a dustpan.

xxxXxXxXxXXXXxXXX

End of part 1

Please review!


End file.
